Red Dawn 2010 Arkansas Resistance
by SoldierofFortuneWriter
Summary: This is a Fanfic of the new Red Dawn movie coming out on November 24, 2010 takes place in Arkansas Reviews Welcome
1. Chapter 1

Red Dawn

**Arkansas resistance**

hello all since no one had done it yet or maybe they are in the process of doing it i am going to make a story of the 2010 upcoming remake of Red Dawn this will not take place in Detroit but in Arkansas so as not to interfer with the movie's story line(i hope) note the movie is not out yet and i do not own Red Dawn or any of the movie characters, Enjoy feedback welcome no flames or burning thanks.

_Chapter one_

Wednesday November 24 2010

Just outside of junction point Arkansas

3:10 pm Central Standard Time

The shaking woke me up. As i got to my feet and went into the living room of the trailer i shared with my mom, sister and uncle i asked her what the problem was. she said the power had gone out. I walked back to the hallway where my little sister Ashley was getting out of her room conplaining that her movie went off when it was getting good. I went to the junction box and looked to see that all switches were flippped on and that it wasn't on our end."Mom, it aint back here it must be at the electric company why dont you try calling them" I screamed into the living room. As i got back to the living room i noticed mom was on the phone."James, something is wrong the phone is dead."I grabbed the corded phone and pushed the on button on, but no dial tone was on the line."Let me use the cell, ok those farmers must have hit the phone lines again and brought them down." As i went into my room i got the cell from by the computer and switched it on. The no signal greeted me after the startup screen finished loading. "Mom, my cell has no signal, something is wrong let me go next door see if any of the neighbors have a signal on any of their cells. As i headed out side i heard Sarah Michaels an old lady from down the dirt road yell to me. She asked me if i had a signal on my cell i told her no and then she told me the same about her cell. Then my curiousity turned to worry. All the cells out all at the same time something was not right. I asked my other neighbors and thay all said the same thing. No power, no land line, no cell signal. Then overhead several airliners passed by. As i was going back into my house several parachuteists were seen falling from the sky down the road into a field at the end of the road. I continued to watch and saw a cop car pull up to the field with it's lights flashing.

As the cop exited the vehicle my whole family along with many of the neighbors were in their yards watching what was going on. Some of the neighbors kids looked in awe at the flying men coming down from the sky. That wonder would not last long, as the cop approached one of the men. The man fired off a burst from an assault rifle. killing the cop instantly. after the inital burst the paratroopers headed for our road and began spraying all the houses at the begining of the road with bullets. I ran back inside and told everyone to grab what they could. My little sister was already back in her room but my mom and uncle were not."What in the hell is going on" My mom shouted. "Mom grab a black plastic bag and get you some clothes for you and Uncle Max. Mom grabbed one of the plastic bags from under the microwave and began throwing clothes into it. As mom tied up the bag the door began bulging under the weight of a enemy soldier hitting on it with his gun. I grabbed my hunting knife and stood beside the door as bullets cut the door to pieces. as the soldier came into the room. I grabbed him and we both went to the floor. We struggled over the end of the gun as my knife was knocked away. then a crash and the body went slump. My mom stood over him with a vase broke and smeared with blood. I got him off grabbed the gun and my knife and screamed for everyone to go. After hearing this my little sister returned to the living room and saw the dead body on the ground. I grabbed her and we all left and headed for the car. Grabbed the keys from Max and started the car as more and more parachutes could be seen most situated over the fromer bomber base.. However some scattering across the landscape.

I started the car and pulled out into the empty lot that was behind the trailer. As i pulled out on the small road that lead to the main road a soldier of asian decent raised a assault rifle at the car. I screamed for everyone to Duck down just as he fired. The bullets flew through the window of the car and whized by our ducked heads as i pressed on the gas pedal. The soldier hit the windscreen as i accelerated towards him and after about 30 seconds was thrown off. As we reached the highway i turned right and began to head for my grandfathers who lived just up the highway from us. As i continued up the highway i turned on the radio and the normal radio station was gone. Instead of country music a message from the government blared."This is the civil defense nettwork this is not a drill. A national Emergency has taken place, please remain in you homes stay away from the windows and disconnect any gas lines from your home. If you must leave please steer clear of the interstate and major highways and confine as much movement as you can to back roads. The united states at just over 10 minutes ago was invaded by an unknown force. All national Guard and Reserve Units are to mobilize. you are to report to your national guard armory and or post for immediate assignment." As we continued down the road several enemy soldiera were in the highway many raised the guns and began to fire. We turned the old pnotiac around and headed back towards our house.

At the road junction we turned right instead of left and headed for some woods that was near to our house. As we entered the heavily wooded area my mom was screaming at me to slow down as was my little sister and uncle. Eventaully i complied with the order and slowly turned the car off into the woods from the dirt road and parked it far enough into the woods that the red paint could not easily been seen. I turned off the car and slowly took a sigh as everyone got out of the car into the woods."James, take us back to the trailer we cant do anything for your grandfather until things calm down."I slowly got out of the car and spoke,"Mom, did you just see what happened, huh. They were SHOOTING AT EVERYONE, NOT JUST SOLDIERS BUT E V E R Y O N E. we cant go home not until we know how things stand. "My mom looked at me with those angry motherly eyes and spoke down to me."Dont scream at me James ok, i saw what happened back there but what are we going to do huh, we cant stay out here we dont have camping gear, food anything."Then my little sister got out of the car and spoke."Both of you stop it, look we aint thinking clearly right now ok, we dont know what happened, we dont know where we stand basically we know shit so until we know something it is best to stay right where we are."I looked over at my little sister who was taking care of Uncle max and spoke to mom."I am sorry mom i didn't mean to shout at you, ok it is just we cant go home but i do know what we can do. After nightfall i will sneak down to grandpa's house behind the old bayou and see what is what. I will also try to get as much camping gear and supplies as i can ok."Then Max spoke."James we may also need guns, there are alot of deer in these woods along with some good trout by the river down the road so if we run out of can foods we can survive on those for a while. As everyone calmed down Ashley went to back to the car and continued to listen to the radio for more information while everyone except me joined her. I stayed out by the car listening to the sounds of combat far off and wondering who attacked us and why.


	2. Chapter 2

here is the second chapter of my fanfic hope you all enjoy it. i will try to make the other chapters more exciting.

**Red Dawn 2010 **

**Arkansas Resistance**

_approximately 8:00 at night(1 hours since nightfall)_

_Wednesday November 24, 2010_

_Just outside Junction Point Arkansas_

The sounds of battle continued to rage throughout the day. It had been several hours since me, my sister Ashley, My mother Sarah, and my Uncle max. Had to escape our home after enemy paratroopers attack our home. We had been hiding in some woods for awhile now. throughout the day we have begun listening to the radio. At about 5:00 Ashely called all of us over and we heard what we come to know as the Emergency alert system for bad weather but this time it would be different.

"_This is the emergency alert system for Eastern Arkansas. At approximately 3:00 today Paratroopers identified as being from the People Republic of china landed at several key points across the United States. The President, Vice President and Cabinet have been moved to secure locations. Norad Reports Chinese forces have begun landing troops and material on the West Coast In Arkansas Chinese Paratroopers have been spotted at the following Rock, Jonesboro, Hot Springs, Junction Point, Skeeterville, Outlook Point, Marshalls Crossing, West Memphis. Most interstates in Northern Arkansas are under Enemy control. Do not attempt to attack enemy forces, if you are near any of these locations please evacuate east of the Mississippi River. Stay clear of the Interstates roads and use only secondary Highways, if possible stay in your homes and off the phones. Expect power outages and prepare for sudden evacuation orders showld they come in. The President will be speaking later tonight from a Secure location. This has been the Eastern Arkansas Emergency Alert System._

After hearing that the radio went silent as all the radio stations in our areas cut out. After night had fallen i called everyone around me and began to speak. "Okay i am going to make my way down to grandpa's and try to get aunt maggie, and us some supplies. If i am not back by noon tomorrow, make your way to Outlook Point and try to get over the Mississippi River to Tennessee, ok. From the moonlight i could see the worried looks on my family. I then reached into the back seat of the car and got out the Assault Rifle i had taken from the Paratrooper earlier during our escape. I hugged everyone and began to walk back to the road and make my way to the highway. After about and hour i slowly made my way to the highway and ducked down into the ditch to look out down both ends of the road. No cars were seen so i stayed in the ditch and slowly began making my way up the highway to the bayou that ran behind my grandfather's place. eventually i came to the spot were the roadblock had been. The men were all dead, the road was cratered and guns were laying all around. I slowly got up and reached the closest man and bent down to look at him. He wore a camouflage Uniform, on the shoulder was the Flag of China. He was loaded down with ammo and other equipment i did not recognize. I reached and grabbed all the ammo i could and stuffed it into my pockets and headed back into the ditch and continued along to for about 30 minutes. I eventually came to the tree laden bayou and got into it and began to make my way to the back of my grandfathers house.

As i passed the houses i looked at each. The first three were still standing, the next one was smoldering. having been burned to the ground. the fifth one had a small light in the back window moving around and four candle lights on another window in the back. As i made my way past a dog began to bark at the fence just a few feet from me. As i hide down i nthe ditch a man comes out holding a gun. I look at the gun and realize that he is not a neighbor, but has a uniform that looks like the one i got off the solider who broke into my home earlier. I hide behind a tree as the light sweeps over the the area, i hold my breath praying silently that the soldier believes no one is out here. I hear the gate begin to open and i hear footsteps begin to come closer to me. I swing the rifle from my back and point it to the right if me and wait for the soldier to come within my sight. I close my eyes one final time and prepare to take a human life. As the soldier stops and looks around he see nothing and head back. after screaming at the dog he returns to the house. I put the gun back on my back and head down a little farther past two more burned houses to my grandfathers house. In the back my uncle lives with his family in a mobile home, and in the front is the white house with the beatup pickup in the front yard. The lights are off in both. I slowly creep out of the ditch and head to my uncle's house, as i get to the door i see that it has been kicked in. I make the rifle ready and slowly step inside. The living room is dark but i see no one in there, on the floor there are no bodies, only a mess from when the invaders came in. I begin to look in the refrigerator in the kitchen when i begin to hear some shuffling towards one of the back bedrooms. I slowly make way to the hallway and come upon a closed door, i point the gun ahead of me and kick the door down and rush in. Inside i see my cousin holding a knife coming towards me. He recognizes me in the dimly lit room and stops."Jake, are you okay." I say to him. He puts the knife down, and hugs me"Uncle James, what is going on."I look down at my 13 year old cousin and speak."I dont know what happened here? I had just gotten in from school and was eating when we started hearing the shooting, Uncle John told me to head out back and hide in the bayou and wait til nightfall to come back. I did as he said and hid in the ditch, i saw these men come in and carry them mom and dad away. after they had all gone i went back inside and hid there until, i don't know when."

I looked at him and nodded"Did you see about upfront, what about grandpa old place, did they take aunt maggie?"He looked at me and spoke. I Yeah they put her and my mom and dad in a truck and left. Then some men went into the house and left soon after that."I nodded to him and spoke again."Ok, i want you to go to the kitchen and get everything out of the refrigerator and put it into a pillowcase. I am going to head up front and see if there is anything left upfront ok."He nodded and i left and began to head upfront ot my grandpa's old house with my gun at the ready.


End file.
